Voltaic Cells
by Ren Estera
Summary: A relationship is like voltaic cells. It is composed of giving and taking. Not just giving, and not just taking. Although the anode and the cathode sometimes wish that other meddling ions would just stay out of their circuit. NueXOC


"_Voltaic Cells"_

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you I had no control over."_

_Chapter 1:__ Fates Touch_

_~***~_

Ishimaru Kumiko had never imagined she would get to meet the Thunder King, Nue. Ever.

All she did was pick up a job here at the café by day and A-T bar by night to earn some extra cash but as fate has it, she came across the Thunder King himself one night.

She was aimlessly doing her job as usual, heard the ringing of the entrance bell, signaling that someone had entered, saw a black cloaked figure making his way over to an empty table and took a seat. She, being a waitress and all, of course had to go and see to his order immediately, and seeing that her other waitress/waiter friends had business of their own to do, she went ahead to his table.

To say that she lost her voice was not an understatement, and yet it was, when she saw who she was dealing with.

Striking platinum hair, piercing light eyes and that trademark rebellious lock of hair whipping atop his head; she didn't need a dictionary to tell her who this was.

Kumiko by nature, was already very quiet, and rarely opened up to people. So for her to meet **THE** Thunder King, **THE** Nue, was a big shock and life-changing moment for her.

She had always admired him, watching his battles online and following up on whatever news she could find on his team, Black Crow.

She admired a great many Storm Riders, but Nue stood out to her the most, mainly because of his unique abilities, and also because of his young age. Most of the great riders were aged 18 and above, like Spitfire, and even Migratory Bird Shimuka.

And the fact that his team is made up of 20 adorable little kids added a big boost to her bias for him, of course.

She hadn't been working here long, so this was the first time she saw him there. She found out from her boss later, Shun, that Nue was actually a regular here at night, mainly to watch the fights in the pit and catch up with some of his Storm Riders friends.

Since then, her ears would always pick up the sound of the bell ringing, and she would eagerly turn to see if it was him.

She knew clearly that she liked Nue, as she admired him so much.

But she didn't even dream of trying to get him or anything, unlike many of the other girls who try to get his attention. She broke a glass once, from holding it so hard that it flew right out of her hands, from watching a girl flirt with him. He was quite nonchalant and apathetic to these though, so she felt slight relief from that. But it still made her angry and pouts whenever she saw him talking with someone of the female gender, especially one which was around his age.

Then again, she had no rights technically, to get angry over these girls, especially because she was the one who decided not to try and get any sort of emotion out of him towards her. She didn't feel….up to par, with him.

Why would a great rider like him, ever take interest in a mere no-talent rider like her?

She resigned herself to that, from the very first day she saw him in the flesh.

Before that day, she had always fantasized about what it'd be like to talk with him, to be his friend and even possible his girlfriend.

Upon meeting him however, it dawned on her that those fantasies of her were just that: fantasies.

He was a cool and collected character, wry and sometimes cynical, apathetic to most things. While she was a bumbling, broken shame of a chatterbox.

A future with him and her together?

There was no such future.

And it didn't help that he was a popular hit amongst the girls, many of them being competent riders and having a much more robust figure than hers.

"Jeez Kumiko-chan, you have self-esteem issues." Her friends would tell her.

And they were most likely right.

But dear Kumiko here was a mere human, who had absolutely no idea on how many of the things in the world worked, even her own mind, heart and feelings.

Which was why she had never considered the fact that her getting the job at that A-T bar is something _not_ coincidental.

In a city with millions of people, hundred thousands of waiters and waitressed, thousands of A-T bars—she chose the one where Nue regulated to get a part-time job at.

To say that things aren't fated, is an understatement.

* * *

**Short; but its just to get the ball rolling and chapters will probably get longer as the story progresses...like I always do them x_X**

**Anyways, this story used to be Thunderstuck To The Core, but TTTC was such a failure of a story that I cant bear continuing it. Its still undergoing heavy rewrite, but I have decided to release Voltaic Cells, based around TTTC's plot as well, instead. TTTC when rewritten will most likely have a whole new story. But for now, it is Voltaic Cells =D**

**Air Gear is hard to write about, in my opinion, especially Since Oh!Great tends to make things very confusing sometimes; and its even harder to write about a character and team that hardly appears. So most of the story will be absed on my own ideals, guesses and assumptions. I'll tell you that upfront because I really dont feel like hearing people tell me "Nue is OOC!" Hell, writing any characters in love with an OC WILL be OOC. I dont want people to tell that to me, because I know...I can tell myself that however ;D -bricked-**

**Anyways, I hope you guys will support me with this story this time, like you guys did for TTTC. And I really do hope I wont mess up this story (I had a bad history of terrible Air Gear stories...)**


End file.
